


Tomorrow

by starlightning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, British Stereotypes, Coffee Shop, Cute Harry, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter/Reader - Freeform, Med Student Harry, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Snarky Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightning/pseuds/starlightning
Summary: You're the cute barista that caught Harry Potter's eye, and Harry is the handsome med student that keeps forgetting how many cups of black tea he's already had. Harry takes unnecessary steps to have you notice him but in the end, all is well.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Leather Jackets And Cigarettes Are Hot: Change My Mind or How Harry Potter Tries To Swoon You.
> 
> now on tumblr: https://starlightningship.tumblr.com/post/631515686232113152/tomorrow-harry-potter-x-reader-au

“Out the window, (name),” you heard your friend from behind the counter. You turned to look, and there he was, leather jacket and a cigarette, climbing onto his bike and driving off.

You blushed immensely and smirked knowingly at your friend. “I can’t help it, a fag and a leather jacket just seem to do it for me.” She laughed and shook her head then went back to wiping the counters, leaving you to the coffee machine.

Meanwhile, a studious pair occupied a four-person booth, cramming for an upcoming exam.

“Did you hear that, ‘Mione? A cigarette and a leather jacket,” Harry said enthusiastically. “I can do that.”

Hermione smiled at yet another one of his ploys to get the cute barista to notice him, not even bothering to look up from her notes. “Harry, haven’t we talked about this? I still think you should just be yourself and ask her out. I see her looking at you all the time.”

He didn’t hear a word she said, mind occupied with possible stores where he’d be able to get a nice leather jacket, and she was too preoccupied with her notes to push it farther. 

“Thanks Hermione, I’ll see you later,” he said as he hurried off, nearly dropping months of notes, suddenly shoved carelessly into a folder. She chuckled and waved him off, spreading her own notes farther along the table.

……….

Before Harry gave himself time to reconsider, he dialled Draco’s number. 

“Potter,” he answered almost immediately, his smirk evident even through the phone. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“It’s, ah, do you know the leather jacket you sometimes wear?,” Harry asked, only slightly nervous.

“Since it’s mine, yes, I do know of the leather jacket I sometimes wear. What about it? Have you suddenly acquired a sense of style?”

“Could I borrow it?,” Harry shot out as soon as Draco stopped speaking, possibly supplying him with even more teasing material. 

“The jacket cost more than your crummy apartment, Potter. What’s in it for me?” 

“I’ll buy you coffee from (name)’s for a month.” 

Draco sniffed in consideration. “Make it Earl Grey and you might have yourself a deal. Anything else I can provide our dearest Potty with?”

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco’s blatant sarcasm, but decided to push him further. “Which cigarettes do you smoke, Malfoy?” 

He could hear the eye roll through the phone as Draco told him the address as to where he’d meet him in an hour and Harry smiled triumphantly. There was no way (name) wouldn’t notice him now, and if that meant asking his posh git of a friend for advice, so be it. 

……….

Two days, at least a dozen fights, some actual worthwhile fashion advice, a leather jacket, a pack of cigarettes and heavy avoidance of (name)’s later, Harry Potter was back in action. Black skinny jeans, a Weird Sisters band shirt and, praise be, the gorgeous leather jacket. 

It was around closing time at (name)’s and Harry casually dropped in. (name) was the only one there and she jumped as the bell signalled someone entering.

“Fuck, you scared the shite out of me,” she grinned wildly. “I’m just closing but I can whip you something up if you’d like?” 

“Oh, sorry for dropping in so late, time’s all messed up because of exams. A cup of Earl Grey, if it wouldn’t be too much of a bother?” Harry was actually proud of himself for managing to form coherent sentences around (name), which was more than usually.

“Ah, that’s why you haven’t been ‘round,” (name) said, then blushed wildly. “I-I mean, I haven’t seen your friend either and you’re usually occupying the big table, so…”

“Sorry about that,” Harry said obliviously as he scratched the back of his head. “You’re just the best coffee shop ‘round and it’s calmer than our public library.” 

“Nah, it’s no problem, I know how it gets,” (name) said and smiled, handing Harry a steaming cup. “Here you go, and this one’s on the house.” “No way, yo-“ “I won’t argue, I won’t take your money. You can help me lock up and do well on your exams, eh?”

Harry blushed vividly and smiled. “Thank you, (name). I appreciate it.” 

……….

As (name) was locking the door, Harry put on his leather jacket and pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket, putting one in his mouth and attempting to light it up.

As soon as (name) saw him, though, a fit of laughter overcame her. “It’s, you turned it the wrong way, Harry,” she said through laughter, taking the cigarette from between his lips as he turned crimson and cringed with his entire existence.

That’s when she took a good look at him. Ruffled brown hair, round specks, leather jacket and a cigarette.

“Are you… did you do this because of me?,” she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Well…,” he mumbled, nearly incoherently. “I heard you, a couple of days back, when you fawned over that biker and I thought that I could make you see me as someone other than just the hectic med student overdosing on black tea…” 

“The cigarette wasn’t the best idea, obviously,” Harry laughed now, at his own foolishness. 

“You don’t… smoking isn’t good for you, you don’t need to do all that,” (name) said at a loss for words, rolling the cigarette between her fingers.

“I’ve always wanted to try, though,” Harry confessed. 

(name) didn’t know whether Harry was referring to his chances with her or the nicotine stick, but focusing on the easier option, she put the stick between her lips, tasting the slightly burnt filter. “Hand me those,” she mumbled as she reached for his matches, which he handed over, a tad surprised. She lit it up and soft grey smoke filled her lips, nose, then hit the dimly lit street.

As she took it between her fingers, she explained: “It’ll, you’ll probably feel like coughing, but it’s better to inhale than to just let the smoke roll around through your mouth, yeah? Just, take a drag.”

Harry did as he was told, taking the cigarette from her hand, bringing it to his plump lips and taking a drag. Just as she said, a coughing fit overcame him as he handed her the cigarette back. 

“Overrated, so overrated,” he coughed out, making her laugh again. “It gets better with time,” she replied, then looked to the floor.

“All this, it was really sweet, Harry… albeit completely unnecessary. I’ve, uh, already taken notice of you, rather as the cute, out-of-my-league med student that drinks way too much black tea for his own good.”

Before he could even begin to reply, she took a step towards him and slid her hand on his shoulder, slowly guiding it to the back of his neck. She needn’t have stepped on her toes and she eased to the floor immediately as he leaned down, the gentleman he was, leaving her space to move away.

She didn’t, however. She leaned forward, eyes closed, and pressed her lips to his, cigarettes and tea and coffee mixed with the unmistakable taste of desire. She dropped the cigarette, letting sparks scatter along the sidewalk, reminiscent of every wish that was coming true right that moment. 

It was so, so easy to kiss Harry, right then and there. He held her close and smelled like adventure, his eyes sparkled like the forest’s reflection in the lake and despite not being certain of much, she knew that she wanted to keep kissing him for a long time.

They only broke apart for a second, before (name) turned the gentle, nearly fragile kiss into a proper snog, leaving him blushing and breathless as they broke apart for good.

“So, yeah,” she laughed. “I’d say I’ve noticed you, Harry.”

He grinned now, head to toe. “Brilliant. I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
